Everyone Has A Story, This Is Ours
by eclare4EVER
Summary: You almost feel ashamed that some could be so important that without them you feel like nothing   like nothing can save you & when it's over and he's gone you almost wish you could have all bad stuff back, so that you could have the good. READ ME!:D
1. Chapter 1

**If you want to hear a story about a fairytale and true love, I suggest you leave now. This is a story about a REAL high school relationship don't get me wrong when your in love everything is grand but… when you fall out you fall hard. This is short but I'll update tonight and it will be longer. Review please? Oh and by the way if you review my other stories I'll continue then… just putting that out there.**

"Clare wake up this is my third time up, here get your butt out of that bed" my mother said throwing a pillow at my face.

"I'm up, I'm up" I hopped out of bed and grabbed a quick shower. I dried off and dressed in a basic Clare outfit witch consisted of destroyed skinny jeans with a floral top and black converse. Then I grabbed my back pack that was covered in monsters and flung it over my shoulder. I went down the stairs greeted by the intoxicating smell of chocolate pancakes my favorite.

"What time will you be home today?"

"I'm not sure I'llcall you after school"

"Alright don't forget" I ate down three pancakes before I heard a horn outside I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Mom Alli and Sav are here"

"Okay baby girl have a good day!"

"You look great Clare I'm starting to rub off on you, you even did your make up" Alli said with a huge smile.

"Clare you do look really pretty"

"Thanks Sav" I said with my curls falling into my face in attempt to hide my blush. We pulled up to Degrassi and headed separate ways from Sav who was a senor this year.

"Oh my god Clare we are sophomores finally!"

"I know I'm so excited I hope we have classes' together lets go get our schedules"

"We ran to the 10th graders line and soon compared schedules we only had one class together physical Ed.

"At least it's a class where we can talk a lot it's a cake class Mr. Owens is a complete push over" we both smiled.

"Okay we will catch up then good luck"

"You too" I said before parting paths.

I went to go find my locker which was no where near Alli's, just my luck. I finally found it and opened it to put my cheerleading bag inside. I'd started cheer freshmen year forced by Darcy, my older sister. I was so afraid all the girls would be bitchy thanks to all the movies but they were more then friendly I actually consider them family.

"Excuse me" I heard a deep voice say from next to me. I turned and just stared at him he was gorgeous I was in a trance.

"I need to get to my locker" he clarified

"oh, oh sorry" I turned to realize I was in his way then he started turning in a combo into the locker next to mine I stared for another second before I walked away with a face palm _I'm so dumb_ I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates one day. That deserves a review tell me what you think of the characters okay thanks for reading**

I was heading to my 4th hour with one of my best friends Jake. He was a junior and this was our only class together because it was 11th grade English. As we walk in a mess hair women came up to us asking our names.

"I'm Jake Martin 11 grader this is Clare Edwards a 10th grader" Jake introduced us.

"Oh lovely we have three 10th graders in here this year we are still waiting on Mr. Goldsworthy and Mr. Torres have a seat where ever you like I'm ms. Dawes by the way" Jake and I headed for the two back seats

Class began and Ms. Dawes basically told us what to expect for this class and told us we were going to have partners next week that we would work with on all assignment we all got excited.

"I will assign the partnerships" we all groaned.

"Ahhh music to my ears. Don't worry I'm not asking you to marry your partner" she laughed alone at her attempt in a joke.

When two boys walked in they both looked like they could care less that they were 15 minutes late to the class. I recognized one the guy from my locker I started checking him out he was wearing a black v neck with a grey tight button up shirt with dark blue skinnys with blue converse hi tops and blue suspenders.

"Do you two realize class started over 10 minutes ago?" One boy with blue jeans and dead hand tee kept his head down inspecting his black converse while the other looked straight at Ms. Dawes smirking.

"We know" he said smooth.

"Detention for you both"

"Not detention" the boy showed fake fear

"Pfft I could careless" he continued.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Adam and that's Eli" that was the first time I heard the boy speak.

"Take a seat no more funny business" Adam sighed in relief.

Eli went scanning over the room for a seat he stop at the one in front of me and look at me with his pure green and if I wasn't going to die then he raised one eye brow as if asking if he could have the seat I smiled and he sat down.

"Can you believe that guy _Eli_ what a tool I hate guys like that" Jake complained while we ate lunch outside. I silently picked at my salad.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said without looking up

"Have you heard form your dad?"

"Nope and I don't care. Why should I push a relationship he clearly doesn't want guys suck"

"Most guys but not all" he said with a huge smile.

"I swear your smiles are contagious" I said laughing.

"I'm sweet like that"

"Shut up let's not go too far"

"You know you love me Clare I'm irresistible"

"Yeah you're something alright" I said throwing a grape at him.

"Ouch Edwards you could of taken out my eye"

"That's the goal" I said sticking out my tongue.

"You asked for it" he was up I jumped up trying to run but I was no match, Jake reached me in seconds and tackled me to the grass we wrestled and ended with him hovering over me.

"Uncle, uncle" I shouted in surrender. He just starred at me for a minute until things felt uncomfortable and I started squirming to get out of his grip. Jake sat up and rubbed the back of his neck while I busted out laughing he soon joined neither of us knew why but we couldn't stop. The bell rang signaling the end to lunch and I headed to my next class, algebra 2. The class is on the other side of Degrassi so I was the last to arrive the teacher gave me a stern face and told me to have a seat.

I scanned the room and saw that Eli kid was here I was surprised he was there before me I guess he wasn't going to start with the teacher in this class. I continued to scan and saw the only seat available was the back corner next to Bianca. I quickly walked to my seat and began to listen to Mr. Armstrong ramble about expectations. The bell finally rang and Mr. Armstrong stepped in front of the door.

"I dismiss the class not the bell these are your assigned seats I will change them next semester and that's all have a wonderful day"

Everyone ran for the door and I headed to my next class chemistry which flew by with nothing interesting. My last class of the day was computers I headed in to my surprise Alli was seating in the back.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled now we had two classes together.

"I changed my schedule" she beamed with happiness she was so happy I thought, too happy…

"Who is he?" I asked knowing Alli all too well.

"What?" I looked at her and she knew I knew.

"His name is drew and he is H-O-T he's new from California"

"Leave it to you to have a boyfriend by the end of the first day"

"He's so cool Clare I just need a reason to talk to him"

"You haven't talked to him yet?" I laughed a little. "Try saying hi I hear all the cool kids do it"

"Ha-ha Clare you're too funny" I popped my invisible collar and leaned back.

"Well you know how I do it"

"Okay don't ever do that again" we chuckled.

"So Clare any guys catch your attention?" Eli's face popped into my head but I quickly pushed it away.

"Not really" I tried to come off nonchalant but Alli looked skeptical I thought fast and changed the subject.

"So when do I meet the famous Drew?" Alli's face lit up and she went on and on for the rest of the class. The bell finally rang and I flung my self out of my seat. Today was such a long day and it wasn't over yet I went to my locker and grabbed some work out clothes and headed to the gym for cheer practice.

"alright girls welcome back I've missed you over the summer" we all laughed at her sarcasm we'd had practice three days a week over the summer we had no chance to miss each other.

"Were going to practice outside on the field since it's such a great day" Manny said. We walked toward the football field when I felt someone poke my sides I jumped two feet and looked to see Jake grinning ear to ear with his football helmet in his hands.

"Don't do that jackass" I said while smiling.

"Sorry blue-" he was cut off by coach V

"Martin flirt on your own time get you ass over here and run some drills" Jake and I blushed.

"Wait for me after practice I'll drive you home"

"Okay"

"Martin!" Jake sprinted to the coach.

"Aww!" I turned to see the whole squad looking at me.

"What?"

"Wait for me after practice" Lucy said in a deep voice and all the girls stared laughing.

"Shut up" I said shucking my pom-poms at them.

"When are you two just going to date already?" Marisa asked

"It's not like that we're best friends"

"They all laughed and I knew trying to explain our relationship would be a lost cause I looked at the football players and shook my head.

"Lets start practice why don't we"


End file.
